1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not. Types of secondary batteries include a low capacity battery having a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used in portable small electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including tens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., of electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
The secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. An electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed by inserting a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are accommodated in a case, and a cap plate is installed on the case to form a secondary battery. The electrode assembly is connected with a positive terminal and a negative terminal which protrude through the cap plate and are exposed to the outside of the electrode assembly.